Moment of Lust
by xDarkNeko
Summary: Kaname finds Yuuki sleeping on the job. What happens if lust gets in the way? ONE-SHOT KxY


**Had this idea in my head for a while. So why not write it? xD**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Yuuki POV**

The wind breezed through my face when I sitting on a large tree, looking out for any Day Class students. I looked at my watch to find out it was almost midnight. Being a disciplinary committee member is hard work, but I was happy about it. The only thing that made me happy was none other than Kaname Kuran. I knew it was silly to have a crush on the vampire leader of the Night Class, but I didn't care. I loved Kaname and nothing will ever change that. After an hour passed, I didn't realize I was falling asleep. I tried to stay awake, but sleep finally took over me.

**Kaname POV**

After classes ended, I decided to take a walk around the school grounds. I only hoped to see Yuuki as usual, but this time, I never found her. This made me panic until I sensed Yuuki's presence in one of the trees. I looked up and saw Yuuki sleeping on a tree branch. I felt relieved and quickly got Yuuki down without waking her up. I took a quick look at her face and realized her face was completely red. Her body felt warm and sweat was dropping from her forehead. Yuuki's sweet scent was also driving me crazy.

"What a troublesome girl." I whispered when I put her down next to the tree. Then the unthinkable happened when I heard Yuuki moan out my name.

"Kaname…"

"She's dreaming about me?" I muttered in between growls. My Yuuki was quite a seductress, tempting me with her body all day and all night. She would never get out of my head. During the time I was thinking about Yuuki, I didn't realize she woke up and wrapped her arms around neck.

"Kaname-sama…" She said in a low voice.

"Finally awakened?" I whispered with a smirk on face.

"Shut up and kiss me…"

I've longed to hear those words and I pulled her in for a kiss.

**Yuuki POV**

As soon as I felt Kaname's lips against mine, I was trembling with pleasure. I can't believe it. My first kiss with a vampire and it felt wonderful. We kissed for a little while longer until I felt his tongue against mine. I grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer while held onto my waist to deepen our kiss. Our lips finally parted and I could still see the pure lust in his eyes. I got ahold of his jacket and started to unbutton it slowly, but Kaname stopped me by grabbing both my hands.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry but you are not ready for this."

"Kaname, I love you and I've always wanted you." I said with tears in my eyes. Kaname hated it when I always cried.

**Kaname POV**

I wrapped my arms around Yuuki and comforted her. I felt her taking off my jacket and throwing to the ground. I still had my arms wrapped around her while she was taking off my shirt and tie.

"Kaname, do you still want me?" Yuuki whispered. I responded by taking her school blazer off and unbuttoned her white shirt, revealing Yuuki in her bra. I bit down on one of the straps of her bra and slid it down. Yuuki realized what was happening and quickly covered herself.

"Don't be ashamed, Yuuki." I whispered into her ear and she let her hands slip, revealing average sized breasts. I held each one in my hand causing her to moan. I felt her nipples perk up from my touch.

"Already moaning again Yuuki?" I whispered once again when I nibbled on her ear. I felt her push back and pick up her shirt. She sat back on my lap and whispered to me.

"C-can we go to your room, Kaname?" She asked shyly. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and nodded. She smiled and kissed me again with more passion. She didn't realize we were already in my room with the door locked.

**Yuuki POV**

I realized we were in Kaname's room and he was on top, kissing me. We finally parted and Kaname asked me if I was ready. I nodded and gave him another kiss. I could tell his eyes were filled with lust when he got a hold my breast, making me moan once again. It's a good thing that Kaname's room had soundproof walls.

"My sweet Yuuki is already wet for me…" He whispered seductively when he rubbed my thigh. My body felt hot and the pool of warmth between my thighs was growing. He slipped his hand into my panties and rubbed my core very slowly. He took alot time to explore which caused me to be impatient.

**Kaname POV**

I noticed how my Yuuki was impatient, so I decided to quickly do the deed. Yuuki gasped when I inserted two fingers inside. I felt her body clench around my fingers, causing me to thrust in and out.

"You're so tight, Yuuki." I said huskily in her ear, slowly taking my fingers out and thrusting it in again. I inserted third finger and rubbed her clit with my thumb. Yuuki started to buck her hips against my fingers. Her face was flushed, her hair was a complete mess, and her body was covered in sweat.

I kept moving my fingers and rubbing her clit faster while Yuuki was hanging on the sheets until they became torn. Each thrust of my fingers into her caused intense pleasure shooting through Yuuki.

"K-Kaname…I'm close…" She said in a low voice. I stopped my thrusting and pulled my fingers out of her. I heard her whine and she started to rub her thighs together. I put two of my fingers in my mouth to taste her essence.

"Yuuki, I want to hear you moan once more." I rubbed her breasts once more and she moaned out my name in pure ecstasy.

**Yuuki POV**

Hearing his sweet voice while he caressed my chest caused me to climax. The bed was nearly covered with my juices. I lay back in the pillows and allowed him to feel each and every inch of my body. I unbuckled his belt and felt the huge bulge in Kaname's pants. I heard Kaname's groaning and he kissed me again, but this time with more passion and lust.

That was when I felt his hand in my underwear again. His finger started rubbing my clit, causing me to break our kiss and let out another moan.

"K-Kaname!" I exclaimed and grabbed his hand in my underwear. He grabbed both hands, got his red tie and tied my hands to the headboard of his bed. I struggled to get out, but it was no use.

"You've become so sensitive…" Kaname said when he ran his hand from my thigh all the way up to my breast. I couldn't help but let out another moan. He continued until he asked me the question. "Yuuki, will you become a vampire and be by my side for all eternity?"

"Yes please…" I answered quickly. I've wanted to hear those words ever since I fell in love with him.

**Kaname POV**

I looked at my sweet Yuuki's face. Her face was still flushed from our intimate activity. Her pink and slightly parted lips, along with her delicate pink tongue would always drive me crazy. I put my head down on the right side of her neck and finally inserted my fangs into her. After I bit her, I realized she lost consciousness. I looked at my wrist and bit into it, taking all the blood in my mouth and giving it to Yuuki through a kiss.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" I looked at her when she finally regained consciousness. She had her long brown hair and her eyes were almost a different color. She looked at me with pure lust, managed to get her hands untied and grabbed onto my shoulders for another kiss. She felt my hand slithering up her leg and getting a hold of her skirt. She nearly hesitated, but felt the warmth of my hand rising up her leg. In the haze of lust and intimidation, she felt her underwear sliding down her legs and her skirt coming down along with it. I pulled off Yuuki's stockings and shoes and slithered my hand up to her wetness. The smell of her essence enflamed my nose and I couldn't take it anymore. I secretly caught her clit in between the back of his middle finger and index finger and squeezed it. She arched her back, allowing me to pinch her nipple. Wanting more of my touch, Yuuki got a hold of one of her breast and started fondling it. I growled at the sight, causing me to pinch her clit harder. I finally buried my face in between her legs, suckling her and my tongue went deep inside her. The finger working on her clit never stopped and Yuuki felt her climax was near once again.

She felt my tongue go deeper inside, causing her to moan. My fingers then went inside while I still had my tongue inside her. I stretched her opening with my fingers which made her rise up on the bed. It sent little waves of shock inside her exhausted body. I pushed in a little more and it looked like she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable." I told her as I took out tongue and fingers out of her wet core, but was stopped during the process.

**Yuuki POV**

I felt him take his fingers out of me and I quickly stopped him.

"Kaname, please continue what you were doing." I still felt my climax was near and he nodded and inserted his fingers back into me again. I bucked my hips while he pushed his fingers in and out of me.

I felt him push in even further than before. His fingers started moving in and out while he greedily sucked on my left breast and I fondled the other one. I bit down my lip and let out another moan when I reached my climax once again. He took his fingers out and rubbed my core which was still covered in my essence. I allowed him to take his time stroking the entrance of my sex, even though it still was aching.

"Yuuki…" I heard him whisper my name before capturing my right breast into his mouth. I arched her back once more, moving my chest closer to his warm and wet mouth. Her dear Kaname always knew how to please her. One of my hands reached out to grab his belt and pants, tearing them off easily. I grabbed onto his shaft, causing him to hiss. He dug his nails into my flesh. I stroked the entire length, surprised at how long it was and how big it was. His mouth let go of my breast and claimed my lips again in a rough kiss. I was happy that I was giving him pleasure so I decided to do the unthinkable. I positioned him on the bed and got in between his legs to grab his shaft once more. I leaned forward and licked the tip of his penis' head. He groaned my name, grabbing onto my hair and pulling my closer to him. I took the head into my mouth moved my head up and down his shaft. His hips bucked, and all of this brought both of us intimate pleasure. I opened my mouth wider and took in as much of him. This caused him to hiss and groan of pleasure. I gently slid my fangs along his penis and licked it at the same time.

I heard him growl and he took me in the mouth again. My head went up and down faster and he picked up his pace, causing us to be in sync of one another. Just when I felt him near his climax, I stopped.

**Kaname POV**

Yuuki sat on my lap and took my shaft in her hands, and positioned it at her entrance. A soft moan escaped her lips when the tip touched her wet entrance.

"Kaname, may I put it in?" She said as she moved down onto his shaft. I groaned and by the time I said yes, I was already inside of her. She put her arms around my neck. As I lifted her up and allowed her to get used to size, she had tears in her eyes and was groaning in pain. To Yuuki, it felt like her body was torn in two and being stretched from the inside. I pushed deeper into her, causing her to scream and arch her back. Yuuki cried out as another sharp pain went through her body. I saw her close her eyes and waited for the pain to go away.

"Please relax Yuuki. The pain will go away soon. I promise you" I said with a smile. I could tell she felt the pain disappearing and she started to clench her muscles, causing a moan from both of us.

**Yuuki POV**

I wrapped my legs around his waist and waited for him to thrust into me. But instead he pulled out of me and flipped me over. I had my back facing while my face was on the bed. Without my knowing he quickly put his cock into my opening, causing me to scream in ecstasy.

Kaname had a strong and fast pace and he moved in and out of me quickly. The smell of sex filled the room and enflamed my nostrils. Our bodies were covered in sweat and the bed was a complete mess.

"Kaname!" I yelled out his name when I finally reached my limit. My juices covered his shaft as he moved in and out of me a few more times and he reached his climax, filling me with his semen.

We were exhausted and Kaname set me down next to him. I got on top of him and whispered in his ear.

"I need you." I said slowly. He smiled, causing me to blush brightly and he kissed gently.

"I know Yuuki, but I am tired." He said as he put the covers around us, away from the cold air.

I felt so warm and I wanted more of it. Boldly, I felt his length enter me and this time with me on top of him. He started moving inside me. I moaned and gave him a long, hard kiss. I moved up and down to meet his thrusts. The pleasure from this was building up.

"Yuuki, you feel so good." Kaname panted as he moved in and out of me.

"It feels so amazing." I moaned as he hit that spot that I have never felt before. He grunted as he pounded hard deep inside of me and I felt his semen enter my folds once again.

"Kaname!" I screamed out as I arched my back. I felt his essence enter my folds and our fluids fall onto Kaname and the sheets. I collapsed on him and hugged him tightly. I was completely worn out and I wanted to rest for a long time.

**Kaname POV**

I heard my sweet Yuuki fall asleep and I slowly put down on the bed with her legs wide open. I thrusted into her with one swift motion which caused Yuuki to wake up and dig her nails into my shoulders.

I felt my climax was near so I picked up the pace. It was too unbearable for Yuuki to handle, so I decided to end it quickly. I felt my release enter Yuuki again and splattered all her stomach. That's when I thought of the unthinkable as well. Flipping her over and gripping her hips, I groaned as I rubbed myself against her heat and against her other entrance. I slowly pressed myself against her other entrance.

**Yuuki POV**

I gasped and moaned loudly when I felt him against my other entrance. I gripped on the sheets and bit my lip down, causing my fangs to pierce my lip and blood fell out of my mouth. He very carefully entered my upper hole and finally had his cock deeper and deeper into me.

"Ahh…!...Kaname!" I yelled out loudly. I felt him starting to thrust into me quickly and I couldn't keep up with his thrusts.

I was panting with the pleasure he was giving me. The lust in Kaname's eyes caused the climax to build up in my stomach. He put his hands on my waists and pounded into me, causing slapping sounds I could hear in the room.

"Yuuki, you feel so tight…" Kaname managed to say in between breaths as he pumped into me. I felt waves of pleasure go through my body and finally, I felt his warm essence enter my other hole.

I started to whine and whimper when he pulled out his hard length, but moaned in pleasure when Kaname flipped me over again and his length entered into my wet core. I heard Kaname groan as he slid in and out of me very quickly.

**Kaname POV**

"Kaname…I...I." I couldn't hear Yuuki very well as I felt my climax was near.

"Come for me, my sweet and adorable Yuuki." I whispered with a seductive voice in her ear.

With one final thrust, I climaxed into Yuuki's body one last time. She moaned out and bit into my neck, taking a lot of blood. I felt her juices once more fall on the sheets and onto my length. I kissed her forehead with affection and love, before pulling her into my chest and covering both of us with the messy bed sheet as sleep took over both of us.

**Yuuki POV**

When morning dawned over the Moon dorm, I realized I was still in Kaname's bedroom. I turned around to see the sun shine on Kaname's window. Our bodies were drenched in sweat and our clothes were torn apart, along with some of Kaname's bed sheets . I looked at his sleeping face before giving him a quick peck on the lips and went back to sleep, dreaming of what we did last night.

It was just another moment of lust.

* * *

**YEP. THAT'S MY ONE-SHOT. Review or don't review. I don't mind. o3o**

**Peace xoxo**

**-Neko**


End file.
